leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Magma/TCG
Team Magma is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game in the and expansions. Their ambitions and specialties in the trading card game are reflected in other mediums like the anime and games. Unlike Team Rocket, which initially featured as an emphasis for their status as a villainous team, evolved Pokémon belonging to Team Magma are dual in the EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua set. This mechanic would also be used in for Team Rocket-related Pokémon. |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness|enset2=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity2=Rare Holo|ennum2=7/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=017/033|jpset2=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum2=018/033}} |type=Psychic|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=8/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=045/080}} |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=019/033}} |type=Fire|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=10/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=020/080}} |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=053/080}} |type=Fire|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=12/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=021/080}} |type=Fire|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=19/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=006/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=20/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=013/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=022/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=22/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=009/033}} |type=Colorless|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=23/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=061/080}} |type=Psychic|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=32/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=044/080}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=33/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=016/033}} |type=Fire|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=004/033}} |type=Fire|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=35/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=019/080}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=36/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=012/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=023/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/95|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=052/080}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=58/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=011/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=59/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=010/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=60/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=014/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=61/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=015/033}} |type=Fire|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=003/033}} |type=Fire|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=63/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=002/033}} |type=Fire|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=64/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=005/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=65/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=020/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=66/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=021/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=67/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=007/033}} |type=Fighting|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=68/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=008/033}} |type=Fire|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=1/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=001/034}} |type=Fire|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=R|jpnum=002/034}} |type=Psychic|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=10/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=010/034}} |type=Psychic|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=R|jpnum=011/034}} |type=Fighting|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=12/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=012/034}} |type=Fighting|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=13/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=013/034}} |type=Fighting|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=14/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=R|jpnum=014/034}} |type=Darkness|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=17/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=017/034}} |type=Darkness|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=19/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=019/034}} |type=Colorless|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=22/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=022/034}} |Darkness|Fighting}} |type=Fighting|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=15/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=RR|jpnum=015/034}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=70/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=072/080|jpset2=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum2=027/033}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=73/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=074/080|jpset2=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum2=029/033}} |type=Trainer|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=80/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=026/033}} |type=Trainer|type2=Pokémon Tool|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=81/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=070/080|jpset2=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum2=030/033}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=82/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=028/033}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=83/95|jpset=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum=032/033}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=84/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=076/080|jpset2=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum2=031/033}} |type=Energy|energy=Magma|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=87/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=079/080|jpset2=Magma Deck Kit|jpnum2=033/033}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=133/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=U|jpnum=67/70|enset2=Primal Clash|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=158/160|jpset2=Gaia Volcano|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=78/70}} |type=Item|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=24/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=026/034}} |type=Supporter|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=29/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=029/034}} |type=Supporter|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=30/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=030/034}} |type=Item|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=31/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=024/034}} |type=Stadium|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=32/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=032/034}} |type=Energy|energy=Fighting|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/34|jpsetlink=Double Magma Energy|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=034/034}}